lothalapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ezra Bridger
"Who is that kid?"- Kanan Jarrus Ezra Bridger was an young force sensitive boy who was born right after the Birth of the Empire. His parents, Ephraim and Mira Bridger were captured by the Empire after speaking out against them on Lothal for years, leaving him to survive on his own from the age of seven. A few years later, at the age of ten, Ezra ran into the trandoshan bounty hunter, Bossk and helped him to hunt down a bounty named Gronson Takkaro, but were soon attacked by a group of assassins and Imperial Forces. The two were able to evade the Empire and the two hid in an alleyway. They later started to track down one of Bossk's replacements for the bounty hunt, Jenkes, and eventually Bossk killed the young bounty hunter. The two than parted ways, and Ezra ran into a Imperial TIE Fighter Pilot, Valen Rudor, whose ship had been shot down by The Ghost Crew and had crashed in the Lothal grass planes near Ezra's Tower. Ezra, at first tried to help the Imperial, despite his hatred of the Empire, but was told to be sent off by the Imperial, but didn't and instead returned to the crashed ship and stole the pilot's helmet. A few weeks later, the Empire sent another Star Destroyer to Lothal to back up the local Imperial troops from the resent attacks from the rebels resent uprise in attacks. Ezra witnessed one of these rebel "attacks" and was able to steal an Imperial Speeder with supplies that the rebels were trying to steal. He was, however, chased by both Imperial Stormtroopers and a few of the rebel members, including; Kanan Jarrus, Sabine Wren, and Garazeb Orrelios. After a large chase, and losing a part of his stolen cargo to Sabine and having his speeder destroyed by an TIE Fighter. Ezra was then forced to join the rebels in their escape from Imperial Forces and tried to escape the rebels after getting on board the rebel ship, The Ghost. Ezra would later help the rebels attack an Imperial Star Destroyer, save a group of wookie warriors, and discovered his force powers and became Kanan's Jedi Padawan. Ezra would continue to help the rebels and even helped to try and save Jedi Master Luminara Undulie, a jedi who was rumored to be in Imperial custody on Stigion Prime. Ezra, Kanan, Sabine, and Zeb traveled to the prison, with the help of the Twi'lek pilot, Hera Syndulla. After sneaking their way into the prison, the rebels split up, with Ezra and Kanan going to Luminara's prison cell, while Sabine and Zeb guard a turbolift they used to get up. Kanan and Ezra were able to find Luminara, but discovered that the old jedi had been killed by The Grand Inquisitor just mere moments before their arrival on the planet. This resulted in a short lived duel between Kanan and the Inquisitor, who was constantly trying to convince Ezra to join the Dark Side, but he refused. After escaping the Inquisitor, the rebels fought their way to an Imperial Hanger Bay that was crawling with Stormtroopers and large Imperial Heavy Canons. Despite this large threat, the rebels were saved by Hera and her "fleet" of Tibidees. A few days later, on Empire Day, Ezra was put through another Jedi Lesson, were Kanan tried teaching Ezra how all creatures can be allied with one another through the Force. Kanan has Ezra try and use this power on a angry Loth-Cat, but failed and Kanan ended up taming the Cat himself. The two later joined the rest of Ghost Crew at a pit shop owned by Old Jo, an old friend of the rebels. During their time at the shop, Ezra discovered that the Empire was searching for his old rodian friend, Tseebo. Later that night, the rebels decided to try and sabotage the release of the new TIE v1 Advanced. The rebels did so, and destroyed the new TIE Fighter in the process but were quickly chased by Imperial Forces. The rebels were able to hide in Ezra's old house, where they found Tseebo and discovered he had millions of Imperial Information implanted in his brain. In order to get Tseebo to safety, Ezra convinced the rebels to take Tseebo and smuggle him out off Lothal. As a result, the rebels stole an ITT from an Shadow pilot and used it to escape the city. Once Tseebo and the other rebels were safe, Hera contacted Fulcrum, an ally of the Ghost Crew and other rebellions, to take Tseebo somewhere safe, while Kanan and Ezra go to an old Republic Base, Fort Anaxes, to remove a tracking device the Empire put on the back of the Phantom. While they were at the base, Kanan tried to have Ezra use the Force to tame the native Fyrnocks that lived in the old base so they could use them to attack the Empire, which had tracked the Jedi to Anaxes. Ezra was able to do this, but only after confessing his fears and forgiving Tseebo for him leaving him to fight for himself. Once all the Fyrnocks were tamed, Kanan and Ezra waited in the shadows until The Inquisitor arrived with a squad of Stormtroopers and prepared to eliminate the Jedi. Ezra and Kanan ordered their Fyrnock army to attack the Imperials, which they did and killed most of the stormtroopers, and many tried to attack the Inquisitor, but were quickly sliced to pisces. It wasn't long before the Inquisitor got to the Jedi and attacked them. Kanan quickly charged at the Inquisitor, while Ezra continued to lead the Fyrnocks into battle, however, the Inquisitor was able to overpower Kanan and knocked him out, but to Ezra he looked dead. Ezra quickly took Kanan's lightsaber and tried to attack the Inquisitor, but failed and the Inquisitor took this moment as a chance to trick Ezra into giving into the Dark Side, which Ezra did. Once he gave into the Dark Side, Ezra was able to take control over a Mother Fyrnock, one of the largest Fyrnocks in the colony and Ezra ordered it to '''kill '''the Inquisitor, but once the creature started to attack the Pau'an Sith, Ezra returned to the Light Side, letting go of his anger and fell asleep. Kanan get up and saw Ezra turn to the Dark Side and became worried he might become a sith and rushed to the young jedi, carring him to the Phantom while the Inquisitor was distracted with the Mother Fyrnock. The rebels were able to escape, while the fyrnocks finished off the remaining stromtroopers before retreating after the Inquisitor defeated the Mother Fyrnock. Weeks past by and one day, Kanan created a plan to speak out against the Empire, as Ezra's parents did. Although this plan worked, Kanan ended up being captured by Grand Moff Tarkin and Imperial Agent Kallus. After his capture, the rebels, under Ezra's idea attacked Imperial AT-DP Walker 693 to try and get information regarding the location of Kanan's cell. However, the plan didn't work and the walker was destroyed by the Empire. The rebels than tried another plan and repainted their old C1 Astro Droid, C1-0P, to look like an Imperial Droid unit and then attacked an Imperial Droid named 264 and captured him. The rebels then sent Chopper in his place, and the droid was able to get inside a small Imperial Cruiser and discovered that Kanan was being held prisoner on the lava world on Mustafar. The rebels then created a plan and stole an Imperial TIE Carrier and used an TIE Fighter Zeb and Ezra stole a few months earlier. With their plan in motion, the rebels were able to get aboard Tarkin's Star Destroyer, the destroyer Kanan was on, and Ezra, after getting separated from the rest of the group, rescued Kanan. However, on the way out of the prison block, they came across The Inquisitor, who dueled the two Jedi and knocked Ezra off the ledge and onto the floor below them. Ezra was able to survive the fall but gained two scars on the side of his cheek from the Inquisitor's lightsaber. After Kanan eliminated the Inquisitor, Ezra was able to rejoin his master and helped him escape the slowly exploding Star Destroyer on the Inquisitor's TIE Advanced, while the other rebels escaped in their customized TIE Fighter. After escaping the damaged Starship, they were quickly pursued by a swarm of TIE Fighters, and led to the Battle of Mustafar. The rebels were about to be destroyed by the Empire, but were saved by the rebel Phoenix Fleet. The next few days included Ezra and the rest of the Ghost Crew working for the Alliance to restore the Republic and encountered the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader, during a rescue mission to Lothal. A few weeks after the encounter with Vader, The crew was sent to the planet Seelos to find the retired Clone Troopers; Rex, Wolffe, and Gregor and try to have them join the Rebellion after the destruction of the rebel flagship, Phoenix Home. After their mission became a success, Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb were sent to an abandoned Republic Medical Station. While they were searching for some medical supplies for the Rebels, they came across The Seventh Sister and her swarm of Parrot Droids and Ezra was captured. He was able to escape with the rest of the rebels with Zeb's help and reported the encounter to Rebel Commander Jun Sato and Kanan, who was shocked to realize their was more than one Inquisitor.